


My Home

by Fang1rl3



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang1rl3/pseuds/Fang1rl3
Summary: What would've happened if Santana knew about 4x18
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 52





	My Home

It was a slow afternoon at the dinner, Gunther didn't mind letting the waitstaff mingle at the bar as long as they were ready if someone did come in. Rachel was talking to Santana while Santana was looking on her phone trying to ignore the shorter girl.  
"It's Fanny Brice, I have to audition right?" Rachel asks lifting her head off the counter to look at the fellow brunette.  
"Look, dwarf, if you want the part you 're going to have to audition. So stop worrying about it," Santana rolls her eyes dramatically before looking at her phone again.  
"I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I'm glad you're my friend San-" Rachel smiled before she was cut off by Santana's phone falling from her hand and onto the counter, her eyes wide and her hand covered her mouth.  
"We have to go. Now." She grabbed her phone, took off her apron throwing it behind the counter. "Gunther! Rachel and I have a family emergency we have to go!" the Latina woman yells into the back to which her boss just mumbles something.  
"Call lady Hummel and tell him to book the three of us flights back to Lima, my card is under the lamp on my dresser." Rachel doesn't ask any questions and does what she says putting Kurt on speaker while Santana yells for a taxi.  
"Kurt, you home?" Rachel questions.  
"Yeah, Adam and I-" he starts to say when Rachel cuts him off.  
"Doesn't matter. Get the three of us plane tickets to Lima, use Santana's credit card under the lamp. We're on our way home."  
"On it," Kurt doesn't question, sensing the urgency in Rachel's voice. "I'll get the suitcases out too."  
"Don't bother Hummel, there's no time, grab what you only absolutely need," Santana's voice calls as the two girls get into the taxi, rattling off their address to the driver.  
"Okay emergency duffel bags are getting filled. See you when you get home," Kurt says hanging up.  
The Santana starts muttering in Spanish under her breath with her eyes closed. Rachel has never seen her like this and it's starting to really worry her.  
"Santana, what's happening?" Rachel asks, placing a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. She says nothing in return only dropping her phone into Rachel's hand.  
It showed a tweet from Marley Rose, 'just heard gunshots at school. please send help.'  
Rachel dropped the phone into her lap and covers her mouth.  
"Brittany," Santana's voice is barely above a whisper as tears silently flow out of her eyes. "Marley, Mr. Schue, Unique, Tina, Artie."  
'Oh my god' was the first words out of her mouth quickly followed by 'Finn.'  
"Call him Rachel. He's probably not there," Santana says reaching for the girl's hand.  
"But what if he is."  
"Rachel, call him, text him. Do something."  
Rachel nods, taking a deep breath as she typed him a text.  
'Please tell me you're not at McKinley'  
"Here you go-" the driver starts to say when Santana hands him a wad of cash and the two rush out of the cab.  
They don't bother waiting for the elevator and run up the stairs and into the loft.  
"When's the flight?" Santana yells throwing her purse down and getting out of her uniform.  
"Fastest one is in 50 minutes," Kurt yells back tossing her duffel bag at her.  
"Thank you Kurt. Rachel change and let's go."  
The truth is even though the three don't get along very well, they understand when something is serious they can communicate without saying anything.  
Santana doesn't sit waiting for Rachel, she starts pacing around the loft thinking.  
'Please whatever god is up there, please tell me Brittany is okay. I need my best friend. Mr. Schue has been the only father figure in my life please. He's going to be at my wedding I need him there. Marley has so much potential she has her whole life in front of her. Unique has fought her entire life to be who she is, she needs to live it more.'  
"Santana, everything is going to be okay," Kurt says standing in front of her.  
"No, Kurt you don't understand," she dismisses walking around him.  
"Then tell me, help me understand." She turns to look at him and starts to feel herself breaking down.  
"There's a shooter at school Kurt. Marley tweeted it." Tears start falling again. "Brittany hasn't texted me. I don't know if," she stops herself when she crumbles to her knees.  
In a second, Kurt is by her side, holding her as she sobs into his chest. "She would have texted me!" she cries.  
Kurt has his own tears running down his face, thinking about Blaine and Artie. But he sets his feelings aside and focuses on the sobbing Latina in his arms.  
"We don't know that. Maybe she doesn't have her phone on her. Maybe she wasn't even at school at all. There is so much we don't know Santana. She could be 100% okay," Kurt reasons.  
"Yeah, or she could be dead." Santana shuddered at her thought.  
"Ready!" Rachel calls out seconds before she walks out of her room. Santana is on her feet wiping away her tears and grabbing her bag before Kurt can understand what's happening.  
"Adam is downstairs waiting in the car to drive us. He knows shortcuts to the airport." Santana nods at Kurt's words and leaves.  
"I've never seen her like that," Kurt says looking at Rachel. "Is Finn okay?"  
"Yeah, he wasn't there," she smiles slightly. "Let's go Kurt. Santana needs us."

The plane lands and Kurt's dad is there to pick them up.  
"Come on guys, I'll drive you straight to McKinley then drop your stuff off at each of your houses," Burt says, letting go of a hug from Kurt.  
"Mr. Hummel, can you actually drop my stuff off at Brittany's? I'm gonna stay with her for a bit," Santana asks, her voice low. She finally got a text from Brittany on the flight.  
"Of course, and you can call me Burt Santana," he smiles helping them put their stuff in the trunk.  
Santana was still bouncing her leg the entire drive to school. Rachel puts her hand on the Latina's knee, which Santana smiled too.  
"Thank you guys for everything. I owe you all big time," Santana said.  
"Don't worry about it Santana," Rachel dismisses. "We know you'd do the same for us."  
Burt pulled up to the front of McKinley and smiled at the three young adults. "Be safe you guys."  
Santana rushed out of the car and into the school, running into the choir room.  
"Brittany," she sighed as soon as she saw the blonde sitting with Sam.  
"Santana?" Brittany looked up confused when she saw the graduated girl walking towards her. Brittany stood up and hugged her best friend.  
"I'm so glad you're okay," Santana sighs, a few tears falling down her cheek. "I was so worried."  
"How'd you even know? I only texted you like half an hour ago," Brittany asked her ex as they let go of the hug.  
"I saw Marley's tweet and we got on the next flight," the shorter girl explained as Rachel and Kurt walked in.  
"Blaine!" Kurt yelped as Blaine ran and hugged him. "I'm glad you're ok."  
"I'm glad you're all okay," Rachel says as Mr. Schue hugs her.  
"Thank you guys for coming," Mr. Schue says as he wipes a tear.  
"You couldn't keep us away, Mr. Schue," Santana says as she wraps into Brittany's embrace again.  
Sam stands up and clears his throat. Britt lets go and smiles at Santana.  
The Latina wipes the tear that escaped her eye and returns a weak smile to the love of her life before clearing her throat. "I'm really happy you're all okay, but I have to..." she trails off pointing to the door before exiting the room.  
'Well at least she's okay' she thinks to herself as she leans against her old locker, where she finally confessed her feelings to Brittany. 'I could never live with myself if I didn't make sure she was okay in person.'  
She slides down her locker and curls into a ball, tears prickling her eyes for the billionth time that day.  
"I'm sorry Santana, I didn't mean for you to leave." Sam's voice echos in the empty hallway and the shorter girl quickly wipes away her tears. The last thing she needs is for her ex's current boyfriend to see her cry... again.  
"Don't worry about it, Trouty. If she's happy with you," Santana shudders when she resorts to her mean-girl facade to hide behind. The raven-haired girl stands and starts to walk away to the boy dating the only person Santana has ever really loved.  
"Sam, I need to talk to her for a second." In a second, Brittany is standing beside her boyfriend causing the Latina to stop in her tracks.  
"I'm going to go home and check on the kids, text me later." Sam knows better than to kiss Brittany on the lips in front of Santana and opts to kiss her forehead instead. "I'll see you around Santana."  
Sam's footsteps petter of into the distance, leaving the two best friends alone.  
"I'm sorry," they both say at the same time making each other smile for a moment before Santana motions for Brittany to continue.  
"I'm sorry I didn't answer you're text, but you didn't have to come all the way back to Lima," Brittany explains, stepping in front of the shorter girl.  
"Of course I had to, Britt. I needed to know that you were okay." Santana closes the space between them, enveloping Brittany into another hug. "I don't know what I would've done if you weren't okay."  
Brittany sees the tears threatening to pour out of Santana's eyes and wipes them away the second they succeed. "It doesn't matter, I am okay. Okay Sweetie? I am okay." The Latina can only nod into Brittany's shoulder. "Can I tell you a secret? I was thinking of you when I was in the washroom. Our last kiss in the auditorium, our last Friday night date night, our last duet. I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
"Britt..." Rarely in Santana's life was she ever speechless, but Brittany made her forget every word ever invented.  
"Let's go home."  
It was never a question. No matter who they were dating. No matter how far apart they were. No matter what, they were always each other's homes.


End file.
